Subway Surfers World Tour: France
by SomeSurfer
Summary: Lucy meets a cute blonde at the hair salon, and they explore the subway... And more.


"Yeah, like France, I guess" she told the hair stylist.

"But without the white?" the stylist queried. "Doesn't seem very French…"

"You were the one who said the France thing," the girl muttered.

"Anyway, onwards and upwards!" the stylist chirped, as he got out the red and blue hair dyes. Over the next half an hour, Lucy's hair was transformed from her normal black to a cascade of red fading into a brilliant blue tail. It looked incredible, but she wasn't satisfied yet. Her hair was too… Normal.

"Shave the left side." she ordered. The stylist, who was done trying to convince her to put in the white streak, gave a little gasp, but obliged. He handed her the mirror begrudgingly, and even Lucy was shocked when she first saw her new look. It was stunning.

So stunning, in fact, that it caught the attention of the young lady who had just entered the salon. Tasha had come in to pick up some extra-strength conditioner for her long, sporty blonde hair, but she was shell-shocked. Tasha felt her jaw drop, but she didn't care. This was the sexiest girl she had ever seen. Not that she'd seen a lot girls, growing up as the oldest of six kids, all boys except her. Of course, she watched movies with girls in them. She'd had her fantasies with most of the movie star girls, but those suddenly seemed childish. This was something real.

Lucy, with an incredible new level of self confidence, paid her stylist and headed for the door. That was when she noticed an extremely cute blonde staring at her with her jaw partway open. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She turned around to look, but there was nobody behind her. "Are… Are you looking at me?" Lucy asked.

The blonde gave a short, slow head nod, before hiding her face behind a bottle of extra-strength conditioner. Lucy thought for a second, then "My name's Lucy."

"Tasha," squeaked Tasha from behind the bottles.

"Wanna grab coffee?" Lucy asked. Tasha gave her short, slow head nod and put down the bottles. Lucy started to walk out of the door, but Tasha just stood by the hair product shelf, shocked. Then Lucy, walked out the door, and that prompted Tasha to dive after her, tumbling out of the door and almost into the road. Lucy turned around upon hearing the noise and, thinking quickly, grabbed Tasha's hand. She pulled Tasha out of the road, and right into her arms.

"Hey." Tasha whispered.

"Hey." Lucy whispered back. Then Tasha blushed and the moment was over.

"So, where are we going?" asked Tasha.

"I know a place that's unlike any other," Lucy said as she smirked. "Follow me." Lucy walked to the nearest manhole cover, took it off, and jumped down.

"Wha-" Tasha started, but before she could really think, she followed the pretty girl down into the sewers.

"Dodge." was the only instruction Lucy gave. Just then, the headlights of a train came sweeping through the tunnel.

"Wait," Tasha thought aloud. "These aren't sewers. This is the subway!"

"And I'm a Subway Surfer!" Lucy exclaimed. "Welcome to the gang. Now, dodge!" They both moved left and jumped into a maintenance corridor. All of a sudden it was dark. Very dark. They couldn't quite see each other. Tasha fumbled for Lucy in the dark, and ended up grabbing her breast instead. Not that Lucy minded. In fact, she pulled Tasha close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. As the kiss finished, another train went by, interrupting their moment.

"That was… nice." Tasha said after a moment.

"Do you want more?" Lucy asked. Tasha gave her cute head nod again, and Lucy started to kiss her again, this time reaching behind Tasha and slowly pulling away her shorts. Tasha broke the kiss to undo her shoes.

"Lay down," Lucy told her. "There's a mattress back there." Tasha obeyed. Lucy pulled off her leggings, asking if it was okay. Tasha responded with an enthusiastic yes, and Lucy slid her head between Tasha's legs. As Lucy set her tongue to work, Tasha gasped at the pleasure she felt. The gasps turned into moans. It had never been like this before.

After maybe two minutes of this, Tasha began to feel some guilt. In between moans, she got out "It's your turn, Lucy."

"Wha?" mumbled Lucy, still nose deep in Tasha's vagina.

" Your turn." said Tasha. She got up from the mattress and told Lucy to lay down on her back. Tasha then carefully undid the giant bow Lucy was wearing, and flipped her back over. Then, tentatively, she slid Lucy's dress of her shoulders.

"You liked this, right?" asked Tasha as she cupped Lucy's breasts in her hands.

"Oh God yes." responded Lucy, and Tasha began to massage them. Lucy began to moan, and Tasha knew she was doing it right. Tasha slid herself up to Lucy's face, still massaging her breasts, and they began to make out passionately. Then, Lucy reached behind Tasha and slid her sports bra over her head. She then began to massage Tasha's breasts, and they both began to moan while making out. Lucy switched to sucking on Tasha's breasts, causing Tasha to moan even louder. This continued for maybe five minutes, then Lucy got an even better idea.

"Tasha, flip yourself around," she said. "Then do like I did earlier, while I try something new. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes, Lucy. Please." Tasha answered. She flipped around, and began to eat out Lucy. She was so good it took Lucy a minute to catch her breath, but once she did, she carefully slid her index and middle fingers into Tasha's vagina.

"Oh yes. Oh yes!" Tasha exclaimed, having never felt pleasure like this before. The partners continued in this position for almost two minutes, before they both orgasmed at the same time.

"Fuck!" they both yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other, and broke out into fits of laughter. They couldn't really continue their sexual escapade after that, so they just collapsed into the mattress together and cuddled. Lucy kissed Tasha on the cheek, the promptly fell asleep. As Tasha looked them over, their naked bodies pressed close, their hair intertwining, she made an observation.

"Our hair looks just like the French flag!"


End file.
